Conventionally, electronic devices that are carried around and used, such as portable music players, digital cameras, and transportable digital photo frames, are widely known. On the surfaces of such electronic devices, there are provided elements such as a display, operation buttons, and a battery placement part for power supply. As a transportable electronic device needs to be carried around, as appropriate, protective covers for protecting the display, the operation buttons, and the battery placement part are required. However, providing separate protective covers for each of the display, the operation buttons, and the battery placement part results in drawbacks such as an increase in the number of components, a cost increase, and degradation in usability.
Here, JP 2003-231426 A discloses a function selection switching device, which is for switching functions of a vehicle-mounted apparatus, and which has a substantially cylindrical shape. This function selection switching device includes a cylindrical indicator member on which a plurality of titles of functions are listed along the circumferential direction, and this indicator member is housed inside a cylindrical container member having a window formed therein. By rotating the indicator member relative to the container member, information indicated through the window is switched, and the function of the vehicle-mounted apparatus is switched to a function in accordance with the indicated information.
However, the technique of JP 2003-231426 A assumes application to a vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus, and does not assume application to a transportable electronic device that is carried around freely. Furthermore, the technique of JP 2003-231426 A is directed only to the object of switching the indicated information, and is not directed to any object related to protection of the display and other components.
In other words, conventionally, a technique for simplifying a configuration related to a protective cover in a transportable electronic device has not been available. An object of the present invention is to provide a transportable electronic device in which a configuration related to a protective cover can be simplified.